The Demon's Reign (Revamp)
by Narutogod123
Summary: Naruto becomes a Demon King but with a price he has lost everything he knew, now with his new abilities he can travel to different worlds in his journey he finds many comrades as well as enemies. Mega Crossovers/God-like Naruto/Multiple OCs/Harems, Full Summary inside. Updates every Friday!
1. Preview

**Full Summary: Naruto becomes a Demon King but with a price he has lost everything he knew, now with his new abilities he can travel to different worlds in his journey he finds many comrades as well as enemies. With being a king there are also other kingdoms that threaten him, and beings called Keys that Naruto must Protect, With him and his friend Tenko they must protect and gather the keys make a kingdom to achieve Naruto's Dream.**

**Hey guys, here is the rewritten preview of my story The Demon's Reign, this is an action/adventure/humor story! I'm not the best writer but I try my best XD This a Mega-Crossover with plenty of OCs and God like Naruto. If you don't like you dont have to read :D**

**Flash!**

"You alright?" The grinning blond asks while slowly gripping the attackers neck harder he turns towards the boy that he had saved "That was a close call"

The spiky haired blond stares at him with a smile while holding Tenko's would be attacker by the neck. The reddish black humanoid creature struggles for air he tries to use it's **Demonic Chi** to transfer it to his hand to attack the blond, but it felt weaken when it tried to think about about activating it.

"**You... bastard... what … are ….you." **that is all it could manage to say as it was choked.

Tenko stared up in awe at how fast the Demon had been taken down, for that second he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his abuser disabled for the time being. As he thought about it he was also confused on who would want to save him, Demons were the only ones allowed in the slave camps and the young man looked human. Then Tenko got a good look at his savior's face when he squinted in the dark room and recognized who the blond was.

"Y-You are!"

**Flash!**

"OOOOOHHH! You took out those guys in no time!" Luffy exclaims excitingly with bright stars sparkling in his eyes, with arms flailing around like an excited child tasting candy for the first time. Nami and Ussop look back at the Sea monster that Luffy was suppose to take care of, while the rest of the crew fought the other one and were surprised at the new arrivals when the two of the men killed the creatures easily when they were struggling to keep them at bay.

"Oi, Nami why would those guys help us and how the hell did they know where our ship was!" Ussop whispers so the men could not hear them

She looks at Ussop and whispers "If I knew that I would have told you the answers, if they are an enemy we have to fight!." Even as she says that she sweats nervously,_ 'I sense something about __them__... __its even more__ dangerous __than the things we just fought__.'_ she gets her weapon ready in hand just in case they attack.

This all started, when the crew stopped what they usually do every day, fish, talk, eat and have fun you know the usual, but today during the afternoon they could hear Luffy, Ussop and Chopper scream something about sea monsters that looked like hell spawns.

Two hellish looking creatures stopped the boat from going any further. One creature was red the other was purple they both blocked the paths with their humanoid muscled hands and body they both looked like human males, with long black hair that went into the water, but the crew noticed the rest of the their other features and it freaked most of the crew out, horns protruding out of their heads and spine and with a long fish like tail that had smaller spikes on the tail. The fins looked like a sickle blade that would cut clean through the boat. Their red eyes held a hunger that could put Luffy's hunger to shame, the beings towered over the boat their bodies blocked out the sun as the crew drew breaths they could smell the fish like creatures, **they smelled of death. **

Suddenly the red creature lifted up it's enormous hand, clenched it into a fist bringing it down intending to crush the ship.

"**Gear Third!" **As soon as Luffy saw the hell spawn move his hand he sprang into action, he quickly took his right hand and bit his thumb. His arm inflated to nearly the same size as the Demon's fist, his arms turns black as he uses Busoshoku Haki. He jumps and intercepts the fist that intended to kill him and his nakama.

"**Gomu Gomu No Elephant Gun!"**

Luffy and the Giant clash the power between them cause a shock wave making the boat wave in the water but they kept in the same place as the purple creature still blocked them.

**RAAAAAAWWWR!** the Red Creature roars as it's wrist snaps backwards and brings it's other hand to smack Luffy into the water. Luffy deflates his right arm and takes his left arm stretches it to wrap around the incoming appendage he swings under the arm hangs there and yells.

"Zoro! Take care of the other one, I got the ugly one!"

"You think this one is any less ugly!? Zoro yells to his captain and see him dodge the Red Demon attack with its broken wrist. He smirks at his Captain's antics and puts one on his sword in his mouth and stares at the purple Demon's red eyes. The rest of the crew gets ready to fight their weapons ready. The creature glares at them breathing deeply and growling but not moving from its spot, eyes filled with intense hatred and hunger.

"**Let's go Demon!" **Zoro sprints to the Demon's head intending to split it's head into multiple pieces

**Flash!**

"Yo, I see you guys need another rider in the battle"

Everyone looks confused by the new arrivals, a blond with spiky hair that looks about the same age as them ,with a white open trench coat, black shirt with a red swirl on the front of it, and black pants. Next to him, a brown short haired boy, also possibly the same age, with a plain white long sleeved shirt and black pants. Some looking at their hands that waved at them and noticed the blond one had red rings on all of his fingers expect for his pinky on his right hand. The slightly shorter brown haired had his hands to sides and he had the identical red ring on his index finger on his right hand.

"What The fuck are you doing here, you Fucker!" An angry voice yells out

**Flash!**

"Anything else I need to know Trunks?" Goku asks the purple haired boy, said boy stares at the ground thinking before he explains his other concerns.

"There is one thing I found strange... I saw two people a blond haired boy and another one with brown hair both had weird clothes, when I tried to scout out the place for the androids just in case they attacked. I hid behind a destroyed building there shouldn't have been people in that area since it had been wiped out. The blond one seemed to be irritated and started yelling "WE ARE IN THE WRONG TIME PERIOD!" I found it strange I thought they might have figured out time travel before my mom did. When I was about to confront them, they disappeared in a red light. I'm not sure if they are a threat... just look out for them."

"Wow... Another thing to look for," he brings his fingers to his chin and rubs it thoughtfully "Well I'm confident that we can beat them. He grins "Thanks for telling me Trunks!"

**Flash!**

"DABUH!" The baby exclaims excitedly holding out his arms as he was held out to blond boy.

The blond starts to run away from the baby and the teen that tried to force the child to him, said teen runs at the blond at full speed, trying to catch up to him while showing his shark teeth in a grin.

"STOP TRYING TO GIVE ME YOUR BABY DANMIT!" the blond screams

"Does he do this all the time?" Tenko asks to the silver headed teen that stood next to him.

Furuichi sighs at his friends antics and nods "Yes unfortunately"


	2. Chapter 1

Dio feels little emotion, his soul is mostly an empty husk, but he has kept his kindness, wishing to protect the worlds that the Gods made and keep them from certain destruction. Wishing that he had the ability to go into other worlds to help, but in the end he is a being that should not exist, and is not allowed to break the barrier to enter worlds. The Gods fear his power, for he has the ability to _**"Deny"**_ anything, literally. Rules, Power, Gods, Human, Demons, Angels, He can make them all _**"Void"**_.

His power is on par with Kami and Lucifer, But he chooses the way of peace and does not "_**D**__**eny"**_ anything like he did before, he wishes to follow the rules and keep his distance. They were not happy with the last time he interfered. The Gods don't trust him, Angels fear him, Demons want to destroy him, all for what? Because he was once Human, No one trusts humans.

When Kami created them she wished for them to be happy and create ways to help each other, she created places for them to live, ways to eat, even the ability to reproduce, but the happiness turned into a nightmare.

Humans betrayed the God's trust by becoming Arrogant, Power Craving, Evil, and Not caring about their fellow man. They just wanted the power of the gods. They sacrificed each other, raped woman and children, build empires to take land and steal money from the poor, Thinking they have pleased their Gods, also thinking they would get a chance at Godhood.

Kami was horrified at what her creations were doing, and so were the other gods who knew it was a bad idea to create these "things". Lucifer who was angry went to purge the world Kami created, knowing he had to get rid of the humans. Kami didn't stop him but she saved the ones that were innocent and made new worlds and deiced that the gods become the overseers of them and telling them to give 1 human enough power to destroy any evil, it is their choice in what the power can be the form of.

The gods all left to their assigned world without argument but felt Humans didn't deserve a second chance but did not want top go against Kami. What Kami didnt know was after Lucifer purged that world he brought all of the 6 billion Humans that he killed back to life as Demon Gods, he figured that Kami was going to give humans another chance so he deiced he was going to get rid of them. Even if that meant betraying Kami herself. With the New Demon gods in tow Lucifer goes to the weakest god's assigned world and attack him. Jerif Was able to hold out against the Demons Gods but was critically injured Kami come to save him and punishes Lufcifer by creating a place called Hell, banishes him there along with the Demon Gods.

After wards The gods gave 1 child of each world the power to destroy any evil, Kami later gave them rules

"1.No one is to ever enter worlds without permission or reason.

2.If any being breaks that rule and enters, the God of that world can decide what to do with the intruder.

3.Watch over the humans don't interfere with what goes on inside the worlds.

human with the power dies give it to another child NEVER give it to more than one human."

5. You may deal with Demon who enter the worlds by any means necessary

Many centuries later everything was peaceful though some Demons entered the worlds undetected somehow and dragged souls to Hell or made Humans into Demons. The Humans that could destroy any evil did their job well though many died from natural causes and the gods would give another child the power also.

Everything was fine... Until Dio, The creator of **"The Void"** was born...


End file.
